User blog:JeagerEX12/Jeager's Year 3 Wishlist
I'm going to make my own wishlist for Year 3, but I will continue making it if I have time. Anyways I will add some characters from the existing franchises that aren't playable, but will be playable by having either a physical minifig or an in-game playable appearance. However, it includes all the characters from the existing franchises that aren't appeared in the game such as Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Cheetah, Morro, and Ronin. I also include any franchises that feature in LEGO ideas either both rejected and approved like Portal 2 and Wizard of Oz. It's still under construction, but I'm still updating this blog. UPDATE: I removed the Terminator franchise and replace it with the Matrix ones since they made their guest appearance in the LEGO Batman Movie. And also removed Regular Show since the series was ended. NEW FRANCHISES: The Matrix Team Pack - Neo, Trinity, Nebucadnezzar, and Trinity's Bike Fun Pack - Morpeus and TBA vehicle and gadget. NPCs: Agent Smith (Same appearance from The LEGO Batman Movie) Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971 film) Fun Pack - Willy Wonka (Can switch to Charlie Bucket, Veruca Salt, and Augustus Gloop) and Wonkaboat. NPCs: Grandpa Joe, Mr. Wilkinson, The Tinker, Winkelmann, Henry Salt, Oompa Loompas The Polar Express Team Pack - Hero Boy, Conductor, Polar Express, and Santa's Sleigh NPCs: Sister Sarah, Know-It-All Kid, Hero Girl, Billy the Lonely Boy, Boy on Train, Gus the Toothless Boy, Red Head Girl, Elf General, Elf Lieutenant, Elf Worker, Elf Musician, and Santa Claus. Robocop (1980s and 1990s franchise) Level Pack - Robocop, ED-209 gadget and Interceptor TurboCruiser NPCs: Anne Lewis, Old Man, Jones, Clarence Boddicker, Morton, Sgt. Reed, Cain (also as RoboCain and an NPC Boss), ED-209 (NPC Boss), Juliet Faxx Undertale Must have this franchise in Year 3. Level Pack - Frisk (Can switch to Chara), Tsunderplane gadget and Flowey gadget. Team Pack - Papyrus, Sans, Papyrus Speeder, and Gaster Blaster (They will not ruin the game by entering other adventure worlds if I make them playable) Fun Pack - Undyne (also in regular, armored, and undying variants in the game) and Undying Armor gadget. Fun Pack - Alphys and a Mettaton gadget. Fun Pack - Temmie and a Tem Shop box gadget. NPCs: Toriel, Mettaton, Mettaton EX (NPC Boss), Mettaton Neo (NPC Boss), Asgore Dreemurr (NPC Boss, but turned ally to the player chacter if defeated), Flowey (NPC Boss), Asriel Dreemurr (NPC Boss, only his God of Hyperdeath and final forms), Royal Guard No. 1, Royal Guard No. 2, Knight Knight, Muffet, Angry Dummy, Froggit, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Doggo, Monster Kid, Amalgamate, Napstablook, Glyde, Burgerpants, Whimsalot, Shyren, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, W.D. Gaster. Rambo: The Force of Freedom Based on the animated show Rambo: The Force of Freedom, but it is in medium chance. Fun Pack - John Rambo (Can change to Sam Trautman, Edward "Turbo" Hayes, Katherine Anne "K.A.T." Taylor, White Dragon, T.D. "Touchdown" Jones, and Chief) and Combat Jeep. NPCs: General Warhawk (NPC Boss), Sergeant Havoc, Gripper, Nomad, Black Dragon, Snakebite, Warhawk's henchmen. LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack - TBA new Character Fun Pack - TBA NPCs: TBA Jurassic Park (Sub-theme for Jurassic World) Level Pack - Alan Grant, Explorer Van, and a mini-T Rex gadget. Team Pack - Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, mini triceratops gadget, Ian's Bike. NPCs: John Hammond, Timothy "Tim" Murphy, Lexis "Lex" Murphy, Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Dennis Nedry, Ray Arnold, Dr. Henry Wu, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen, Roland Tembo, Peter Ludlow, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Billy Brennan, Eric Kirby Nexo Knights Team Pack - Clay, Aaron, Rumble Blade, and Aero-Striker V2 (Green). Fun Pack - Lance and Mecha Horse (Silver). Fun Pack - Macy and Thunder Mace (Red). Fun Pack - Axl and Tower Carrier (Yellow). Fun Pack - Robin Underwood and Black Knight Mech Fun Pack - Ava Prentice and a random Nexo Knight related gadget. NPCs: King Halbert, Queen Halbert, Chef Eclair, Royal Guard, Jestro (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), General Magmar (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Lavaria (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Moltor (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Flama (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Scurriers (NPC enemies), Ash Attacker, Crust Smasher, Flame Thrower. Mega Man (Classic series) Level Pack - Mega Man, Rush gadget, and Beat gadget. Team Pack - Proto Man, Bass, Red Striker (Proto Man's vehicle), and Treble. Fun Pack - Roll and Tango gadget NPCs: Dr. Light, Auto, Rush, Beat, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Yellow Devil (NPC Boss), Metal Man (NPC Boss), Air Man (NPC Boss), Bubble Man (NPC Boss), Quick Man (NPC Boss), Crash Man (NPC Boss), Flash Man (NPC Boss), Heat Man (NPC Boss), Wood Man (NPC Boss), Needle Man (NPC Boss), Magnet Man (NPC Boss), Gemini Man (NPC Boss), Hard Man (NPC Boss), Top Man (NPC Boss), Snake Man (NPC Boss), Spark Man (NPC Boss), Shadow Man (NPC Boss), Dr. Wily (NPC Boss) Peter Jackson's King Kong Fun Pack - King Kong and a miniature Empire States Bldg gadget NPCs: Ann Darrow, Carl Denham, Jack Driscoll, Captain Englehorn, Dinosaurs (NPC enemies). Power Rangers (2017 film) Level Pack (If possible since the film will be release in March 2017, but I will give them a chance) - Red Ranger and a T-Rex Zord. Team Pack - Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Triceratops Zord, and Mastodon Zord. Fun Pack - Pink Ranger and Pterodactyl Zord Fun Pack - Yellow Ranger and Saber-tooth tiger Zord NPCs: Zordon, Alpha 5, Amanda, Rebecca, Rita Repulsa (NPC Story Boss), Goldar (NPC Boss), Putty Patrol (NPC enemies). Note: If you combine all the Zord gadgets together, it will transform into a Megazord. The Mummy Franchise Based on Sommers series, not the upcoming 2017 reboot. Level Pack - Rick O'Connell (Can switch to Evelyn "Evie" Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, and an Adult Alex O'Connell (Only in the Tomb of the Dragon Emperor level)), Dusenburg, and a Biplane (Plane that appeared in the first film) Fun Pack - Imhotep (Mummy Returns Appearance) and a Sphinx gadget Fun Pack - Lin and an oriental dragon gadget. NPCs: Gad Hassan, Beni Gabor, Terrance Bay, Captain Winston Havlock, Dr. Allen Chamberlain, Imhotep (The Mummy, NPC Boss), Anck-Su-Namun, Anubis Warriors (Same as the Anubis Guards from Pharaoh's Quest, but serves as NPC enemies), Princess Nefertiri, Young Alex O'Connell, Mathayus (NPC boss for The Mummy Returns level), Red Willits, Emperor Han (NPC Boss for Tomb of the Dragon Emperor), Zi Yuan, General Ming Guo, General Yang, Mad Dog Maguire, Professor Roger Wilson, Choi, Undead Soldiers (NPC Allies), Terracotta Soldiers (NPC Enemies). Minecraft: Story Mode Based on Minecraft: Story Mode with the original Minecraft elements. Level Pack - Steve (Can change into Alex and other player characters), Sheep gadget, and Enderdragon gadget. NPCs: Creepers (Enemies), Endermen (NPC Bosses), Enderdragon (NBC Boss), Ghast (NPC Bosses), Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Villagers. Ultra Agents Since is a discontinued theme like Chima and Lord of the Rings, I prefer only fun packs instead of having team and level packs. Fun Pack - Agent Solomon Blaze and Hover Car Fun Pack - Agent Max Burns (Armor variant) and Ultra Copter Fun Pack - Agent Curtis Bolt (Hair variant) and Ultrasonic Jet Fun Pack - Agent Calia Phoenix (Wave 2 variant with the blue hair) and Demolition Bike NPCs: Professor Christina Hydron, P.U.P, Steve Zeal, Trey Swift, Astor City Scientist, Astor City Guard, Agent Chase, Agent Fuse, Agent Trace, Dash Justice, Radia, AntiMatter (NBC Boss), Drillex (NBC Boss), Infearno (NBC Boss), Psyclone (NBC Boss), Terabyte (NBC Boss), Tremor (NBC Boss), Electrolyzer (NBC Boss), Adam Acid (NBC Boss), Retox (NBC Boss), Brainstein (NBC Boss), Dr. Inferno (NBC Boss), Gold Tooth (NBC Boss), Ogel (NBC Boss). NOTE: Also characters from the previous Agent-themed sets are appears as NPCs. The Karate Kid Based on the 1980s film including The Next Karate Kid, not the 2010 reboot. Team Pack - Daniel LaRusso, Kesuke Miyagi, a random gadget or vehicle, and Strength Training gadget. Fun Pack - Julie Pierce and a random gadget. NPCs: Cobra Kai (NBC Boss), Yukie. Steven Universe Level Pack - Steven Universe, Lion Team Pack - Pearl and Garnet Fun Pack - Amethyst Fun Pack - Peridot Fun Pack - Lapis Lazuli NPCs: Greg Universe, Rose Quartz, Connie Maheswaran, Lars, Ladie, Jasper (NBC Boss). The Flintstones Level Pack - Fred Flintstone, Dino gadget and Flintstone's Car Fun Pack - Barney Rubble and his car NPCs: Wilma Flinstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles, Bamm Bamm, Dino, Baby Puss, Mr. Slate, Arnold, Joe Rockhead The Jetsons Level Pack - George Jetson, Sentro Gadget, Space Car Fun Pack - Rosie and a random cleaner gadget that she use. NPCs: Judy, Jane, Elroy, Astro, Cosmo Spacely Magnum, P.I. Fun Pack - Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV (Can switch to Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Theodore "TC" Calvin, and "Rick" Orville Wilbur Wright III which is similar to the A-Team Fun Pack) and TCs Helicopter. NPCs: Lt. Yoshi Tanaka, Agatha Chumley, Colonel "Buck" Greene, Carol Baldwin, Lieutenant "Mac" MacReynolds, Jim Bonnick, Francis "Icepick" Hofstetler, Dr. Ibold, M.D. "Doc Ibold", Michelle Hue Sherlock Level Pack: Sherlock Fun Pack: Watson NPCs: TBA Starcraft Based on Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty Level Pack: Jim Reynor, Viking, and Vulture Team Pack: Queen of Blades, Zeratul, Overlord gadget, and Dragoon gadget. Fun Pack: Nova Terra and Xanthos NPCs: Valerian Mengsk, Zagara, Artanis Red Dwarf NPCs: TBA Adventures of Tin Tin NPCs: TBA Shantae Level Pack: Shantae, Magic Carpet, and Genie Lamp gadget. Team Pack: Sky, Rottytops, Wrench gadget, and Zombie Hamster. Fun Pack: Risky Boots and Tinker Tub Fun Pack: Ammo Baron and Ammo Tank NPCs: Bolo, Mayor Scuttlebutt, Uncle Mimic, Kevin, Holly Lingerbean, Vagabond, Abner Cadaver, Poe, Bran-Son, Ammo Baron (NPC Boss, also as a playable character), Barracuda Joe, Twitch, Vinegar, Hypno Baron (NPC Boss), Ammo Baron Soldier (NPC Enemies), Tinkerbats (NPC Enemies) The Smurfs (Hanna-Barbera cartoon or Lost Village) Team Pack - Hefty Smurf and Clumsy Smurf Fun Pack - Papa Smurf Fun Pack - Smurfette Street Fighter Series (Based on the main franchise) Level Pack - Ryu (Can switch to Ken), Car Bonus gadget, Street Fighter Arcade Machine (Similar to the Midway one) Fun Pack - Chun-Li and a random gadget. NPCs: M. Bison (Boss) The Angry Birds Movie Based on the upcoming 2019 sequel film. Story Pack - Red (in minifigure form with an exclusive mold in physical form but in the game it a same appearance as the 2016 sets. Also can switch to Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, and Terence) and a catapult gadget. NPCs: Leonard/King Mudbeard (NPC Boss), Biker Piggy, Pilot Piggy, Foreman Piggy, Bad Piggy, The Mighty Eagle. New Packs for the Existing Franchises Wizard of Oz Team Pack - Dorothy Gale and Glinda the Good Witch DC Fun Pack - Green Lantern and GL Jet DC Fun Pack - The Flash and Flashmobile. The Simpsons Team Pack - Marge, Lisa, Vacuum Cleaner (Marge's gadget), and a random vehicle or gadget for Lisa Adventure Time Fun Pack - Fionna the Human and Cakemobil Very Unlikely Any Nintendo (like Mario, Zelda, and Pokemon) and Playstation (like Twisted Metal, Uncharted, Ratchet & Clank and Slycooper) franchises which will be very unfair if they include it as a console exclusive. Dragon Ball Evolution - Worst Manga adoptation live-action film that was made as an insult to all DBZ fans. Inaccurate story that doens't make any sense (Mai is Piccolo's right-hand, Goku met Chi Chi in high school), worst character appearances (Like Goku is a teen rather than a monkey kid, Master Roshi supposed to be old not young or 33 yr old man), and some characters from the manga/anime aren't present (Krillin, Launch, Tien, Ox King, Emperor Pilaf, and any of the Red Ribbon Army members). Well this film received negative criticism from alot of people who are fans of DB/DBZ which they are all insulted. Super Mario Bros Movie - Rejected because it ruins the Mario franchise. This is the worst video game based film ever I seen. Same thing, its very unfair too. Drive-Thru (2007 film) - Very graphical and violent to all. To be honest, we don't want any of creepy clowns (Except The Joker and Harley Quinn which are both ok) in the game especially the main villain Horny the Clown/Archie Benjamin which is a combination between Ronald McDonald and Sweet Tooth who kills a lot of teens in the film. Even if its as an Easter Egg franchise, please I don't want Horny to roam around in every adventure worlds and want to destroy any player characters. Stephen King's It - Please no more creepy clowns. The Joker and Harley Quinn are enough which they're based on evil clowns but not that scary but Krusty is not actually a villain, he's still a clown who is an anti-hero or a villain who turned good. Any anime series that centered on cute girls. Well, most otakus, waifus, and cancerous anime fans will ruin the game since what they had been done to Metal Slug Attack which they ruined with an existing original female characters in their swimsuits with their bodies exposed a little bit. Please don't do it in this game. Any anime franchise that is produced by Bones studio. To be honest, one of the characters that represent in this company is Misaki Suzuhara which she is very controversial and a CLAMP character who knockoff Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth. They destroy the original CLAMP single series. The reason why I don't want Misaki Suzuhara in LD even as an easter egg because she might destroy every player with a machine gun in one it even those who cheated and as an anti-piracy counter measures which the developers can use to detect gamers when the game is not legit. Anyways, all crazy otakus and waifus worship Misaki as their god. Category:Blog posts